1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to stabilization mechanisms, and particularly to an electronic stabilizer device and a method for stabilization of an object by balancing or rebalancing the object.
2. Description of Related Art
Objects, including electronic devices, measuring machines, vehicles or household appliances may topple or fall over when subjected to an earthquake, hurricane, collision, or other such violent incidents. The object may be destroyed or rendered inoperable by such an event. However, there is no stabilization mechanism to rebalance the object as a protection against such events. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.